The invention provides nucleotide sequences, which code for the zwa1 gene and processes for the fermentative preparation of amino acids, in particular L-lysine, using coryneform bacteria in which the zwa1 gene is amplified. All references cited herein are expressly incorporated by reference. Incorporation by reference is also designated by the term “I.B.R.” following any citation.